


John Smith Two Shot.

by undisputedofwrestling (rapunzelbelfreyofcamelot)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chapter 2 features Glee Crossover, F/M, Gen, She's John's ex, Shelby Corcoran appearance in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzelbelfreyofcamelot/pseuds/undisputedofwrestling
Summary: Fic from Tumblr.Fic about My OC John Smith and the reader in chapter 1, John Smith and Kelly Kelly in Chapter 2
Relationships: Kelly Kelly (Professional Wrestling)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Reader





	1. John & Reader

Chapter 1 - John & Reader

Featuring: John Smith, Kelly Kelly, Reader, Mickie James, Torrie Wilson, Maryse.

Y/N was walking backstage when they bumped face first into a superstar. It was WWE Champion John Smith, the top male superstar on your brand aswell as the brother of David Hart Smith.

“Sorry John.” Y/N said. “It’s alright Y/N.” He replied. Y/N relaxed a little and replied, “So how are you?” John replied. “I’m good, Y/N.” Y/N fancied him but knew that they couldn’t get a guy like him and also fancied his brother David and most of the male roster. “See you around John.” Y/N said. “Ok, Y/N!” He replied.

Y/N sighed because they knew he had the hots for most of the WWE Divas.

Y/N went into the Divas locker room where Kelly Kelly and the others were talking about John. “I heard he likes blondes and brunettes!” Torrie Wilson said. “I think he’s cute but I’m not his type!” Mickie James said, about John. “So Mickie, It’s not all about you.” Maryse said in reply to Mickie. “Guys, I just bumped into him.” Y/N said. “Cool, Y/N. Guys I think he’s hot.” Kelly Kelly said. Y/N agreed with Kelly.

2 Weeks later, Y/N saw John again. “Hey John.” Y/N said. “Hey Y/N, would you like to go out with me?” John asked. Y/N smiled and said “Yes.”

1 Month Later

Y/N and John had been dating for 1 month. “I love you, Y/N.” John said. “I love you too.” Y/N said. They were in love. He went out to buy a ring. Y/N and John got engaged. 

The Wedding

“Y/N let me fix your dress.” Kelly said. Y/N let Kelly fix the dress and Y/N got married to John with Kelly as the maid of honour. Y/N and John might have kids but they don’t know yet.


	2. John & Kelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: 
> 
> John and Kelly

Ship: John Smith x Kelly Kelly

BROTP: John Smith x Reader, Kelly Kelly x Reader.

Featuring: John Smith, Kelly Kelly, Reader, Maryse, Mickie James, Torrie Wilson, Eve, The Miz, Randy Orton, Big Show.

Y/N was walking backstage when they bumped face first into a superstar. It was WWE Champion John Smith, the top male superstar on your brand aswell as the brother of David Hart Smith.

“Sorry John.” Y/N said. 

“It’s alright Y/N.” He replied.

Y/N relaxed a little and replied, “So how are you?”

John replied. “I’m good, Y/N."

Y/N fancied him but knew that they couldn’t get a guy like him and also fancied his brother David and most of the male roster.

“See you around John.” Y/N said.

“Ok, Y/N!” He replied.

Y/N sighed because they knew he had the hots for most of the WWE Divas.

Y/N went into the Divas locker room where Kelly Kelly and the others were talking about John.

“I heard he likes blondes and brunettes!” Torrie Wilson said.

“I think he’s cute but I’m not his type!” Mickie James said, about John.

“So Mickie, It’s not all about you.” Maryse said in reply to Mickie.

"Guys, I just bumped into him.” Y/N said.

“Cool, Y/N. Guys I think he’s hot.” Kelly Kelly said. 

Y/N agreed with Kelly.

2 Weeks later, Y/N saw John again. 

“Hey John.” Y/N said.

“Hey Y/N, would you like to go out with me?” John asked.

Y/N smiled and said, “No, sorry John.”

1 Month Later.

Y/N and John became best friends and he told Y/N he liked Kelly Kelly. He went for it. She said yes.

A couple of days later, Kelly came to Y/N with a very important issue, John and Kelly were engaged but she could be pregnant.

“Kelly did you take a test?” Y/N asked.

“No, Y/N not yet.” She said.

Y/N persuades her to take the test which is positive.

She then asks Y/N to be maid of honour.

When Kelly tells John he is excited but scared.

The Wedding.

“Kelly, you alright?” Y/N said.

“Yes, Y/N, it’s just the baby kicking.” Kelly replied, she was 8 months pregnant, nearly 9 months.

“Are you sure?” Y/N said, concerned.

“Yes, Y/N, I’m sure.” Kelly said.

“Let’s get this show on the road.” Torrie Wilson said.

John sees Kelly walking down the aisle looking with Y/N and they both look stunning, Kelly looking absolutely stunning.

“Right I understand we want a small ceremony, ok let’s go ahead. Do you Jonathan Stuart Richard Hart Smith, take Barbara Jean Blank to be your wife?” The Vicar said, looking to John.

“I do.” John says, putting the ring on Kelly’s finger.

“Then do you Barbara Jean Blank, take Jonathan Stuart Richard Hart Smith to be your husband?” The Vicar said, looking to Kelly.

“I do.” Kelly says, putting the ring on John’s finger.

“You may kiss the bride.” The Vicar said.

Everyone watched as they kissed and Y/N went crazy for them.

2 Weeks Later.

Kelly is now 9 months pregnant and 5 days overdue.

Y/N wanted to help out.

“Kelly want to go out for a divas day?” Y/N asked Kelly.

“Only if I can bring John.” Kelly replied.

“Yea, bring him and your maternity bag.” Y/N said.

Kelly and Y/N saw a group of fans.

“Hey Kelly Kelly.” The first fan says while nodding to Y/N.

“Hi.” Kelly says to the fan.

“Is it true your carrying the WWE Champion’s baby?” The fan asked.

“Well yes, I am because obviously I’m not fat.” Kelly said as Y/N snickered.

John walked over. “

Hey guys is it true you got married?” The first fan asked John and Kelly.

“Yes it is, 2 weeks ago.” John said smiling.

“Well if she wasn’t with you, I’d do it with her.” The second fan said.

“Leave my wife alone!” John said. “Make Me!” The second fan said.

Y/N had left prior to the talk when John arrived and came back to see what happened.

“Make Me! Make Me! Make Me!” The second fan screams.

“Excuse Me, do you mind leaving my friends alone?” Y/N said.

“No!” The second fan says as they attempt to spear Y/N but accidentally spear Kelly instead, then run away.

“Is she alright?” The first fan says about Kelly.

“Kelly you alright?” John says to his wife.

“John that fan was rude to you.” Kelly says.

John helps his wife up. “They speared you and ran away.” He says to Kelly, then turns to the first fan. “Hey what’s your name?” He asks them.

“Beth.” The first fan says.

“Hey Beth, here’s mine, Kelly’s and Y/N’s numbers.” He says handing the phone numbers to her. “Oh here’s our autographs too.” He says handing the autographs to her aswell.

“Beth hurry up! We have to get to RAW!” A woman says to Beth.

“OMG Shelby!” John says.

“No Way!” Shelby says.

“Where do you know John from?” Beth asked her grandma.

“We are old friends and childhood sweethearts.” Shelby told her.

“We broke up when I started WWE, Hey do you want back stage passes?” He says handing them to Shelby.

RAW!

John was talking to Shelby before the show.

“John I know you were going to say, she’s not mine she’s my daughters.” Shelby says.

“So your her grandma? Wait is your daughter mine?” He asked.

“Yes I am. She could be her name’s Rachel.” Shelby said, showing him a picture of her.

“I’ve got a match.” He said.

The match was The Tag Team Champions The New Evoultion WWE Champion John Smith and Randy Orton vs Big Show and The Miz. John gets the 1, 2, 3 on The Miz, due to Double RKO’s.

Divas Locker Room.

John then went to the Divas Locker Room with Randy. Randy was married to Maryse, who is Kelly’s best pal apart from Y/N.

Y/N was waiting for John.

“Hey John, good match out there. RKO to Miz from you for the 1,2,3.” Y/N said.

“Where’s Kelly?” He asked.

Maryse knew where Kelly was so spoke up. “John, Eve took her to the hospital.”

John and Y/N went to the car.

The Hospital.

On the way to the hospital, John gets in a traffic jam but finds an escape.

Maternity Ward.

The nurse sees Y/N and John and asks, “Hello can I help you?”

“He’s looking for his wife Barbara Jean Blank Smith! What room is she in?” Y/N said while John waited.

“Who are you to her?” The nurse asked pointing at Y/N.

“Ex Wife?” Y/N said.

John then laughs and glares at Y/N.

“Only joking, I’m her sister.” Y/N says, as she whispers to John. “Stop glaring at me.”

“Room 241.” The nurse says looking to John and Y/N.

Room 241.

Kelly and Eve where in the room.

“Eve when is he going to get here?” Kelly said to Eve.

“Don’t know Kelly.” Eve said.

John and Y/N walked in.

“Hello gorgeous.” He said to Kelly.

“Finally.” Kelly said.

The doctor told Kelly she was ready to push and John told her she could do it.

Kelly gave birth to a little baby girl called Elizabeth Kelly Blank Smith.

“She’s beautiful.” John said.


End file.
